koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends/DLC
This page will only list new downloadable content for this title. First Print Bonus Costumes Collaboration costumes for the top three characters in the Most Popular Character Poll. DW8XL - Zhaoyun - Poll Costume.png|Zhao Yun as Ibuki from Toukiden: The Age of Demons DW8XL - Wangyuanji - Poll Costume.png|Wang Yuanji as Rorolina Frixell from Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland DW8XL - Xushu - Poll Costume.png|Xu Shu as Ritsu Kisaragi from Kiniro no Corda 3 『真・三國無双7 猛将伝』 初回特典コスチュームムービー|Collaboration costumes preview video Store Exclusive Costumes Cheongsam outfits for six female characters including one unique weapon for Wang Yuanji. These outfits are available by purchasing the game in specific Japanese stores. North American gamers that pre-ordered their game at GameStop received a PSN code for Xingcai's, Bao Sanniang's, Guan Yingping's, Diaochan's, and Sun Shangxiang's mandarin gown costumes for both the PS3 and PS4 versions of the game. Xingcai Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Xingcai at GameTSUTAYA and Wonder GOO Bao Sanniang Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Bao Sanniang at Joshin Denki Guan Yinping Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Guan Yinping at Geo Sun Shangxiang Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Sun Shangxiang at Furuhon Ichiba Diaochan Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Diaochan at GAMECITY and several others Wang Yuanji Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Wang Yuanji Throwing Knives Weapon Skin (DW8XL DLC).png|Throwing knives weapon skin Miscellaneous Collaboration Sets Dengeki PlayStation Collaboration Codes Those who purchase the December 12th issue will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Xiaoqiao based on the magazine's mascot Politan. Famitsu Collaboration Costume Those who purchase the December 26th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Lu Lingqi. V-Jump 20th Anniversary Collaboration Costume Those who purchase the December 19th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Guan Xing. Xiaoqiao Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Xiaoqiao Lu Lingqi Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Lu Lingqi Guan Xing Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Guan Xing Fantasy Costumes Fantasy themed outfits for the Three Kingdoms characters that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7 and its expansion title. ;Cost *96 yen + tax (JP) LiuShan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Liu Shan MaDai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ma Dai GuanSuo-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Bao Sanniang CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Cai Wenji JiaXu-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Jia Xu PangDe-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Pang De WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Jia DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ding Feng LianShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Lianshi SimaShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Shi SimaZhao-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Zhao DengAi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Deng Ai WangYuanji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yuanji ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhong Hui ZhugeDan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhuge Dan XiahouBa-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Xiahou Ba GuoHuai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Huai Fantasy Costume Pack Features the aforementioned fantasy-themed costumes all in one pack. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) Original Costume Pack 1 A school themed costume pack for Wei which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion title. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) XiahouDun-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Dun DianWei-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Dian Wei XuZhu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Zhu CaoCao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang Liao XuHuang-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Huang ZhangHe-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang He ZhenJi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhenji CaoRen-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Ren CaoPi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Pi CaiWenji-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cai Wenji JiaXu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Jia Xu Pangde-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Pang De Wangyi-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Wang Yi Guojia-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Guo Jia Original Costume Pack 2 A school themed costume pack for Wu which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) ZhouYu-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Yu LuXun-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Xun TaishiCi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Taishi Ci SunShangXiang-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Shangxiang SunJian-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Jian SunQuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Quan LuMeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Meng GanNing-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Gan Ning HuangGai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Huang Gai SunCe-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Ce DaQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Daqiao XiaoQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Xiaoqiao ZhouTai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Tai LingTong-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ling Tong DingFeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ding Feng LianShi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lianshi Original Costume Pack 3 A school themed costume pack for Shu which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) ZhaoYun-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhao Yun GuanYu-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Yu ZhangFei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Bei MaChao-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Chao HuangZhong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Huang Zhong JiangWei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Jiang Wei WeiYan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Wei Yan PangTong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Pang Tong YueYing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Yueying GuanPing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Ping XingCai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Xingcai LiuShan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Shan MaDai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Dai GuanSuo-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Bao Sanniang Original Costume Pack 4 A school themed costume pack for Jin and Others which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) SimaYi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Yi SimaShi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Shi SimaZhao-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Zhao DengAi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Deng Ai WangYuanji-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Wang Yuanji ZhongHui-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhong Hui ZhugeDan-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhuge Dan XiahouBa-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Xiahou Ba GuoHuai-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Guo Huai‎‎ DiaoChan-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Diaochan LuBu-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Lu Bu DongZhuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Meng Huo ZhuRong-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhurong New Weapon Pack 1 Adds a new weapon set. ;Cost *191 yen + tax Stone Pillar (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stone Pillar Stone Pillar Screenshot (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stone Pillar screenshot New Weapon Pack 2 Adds a new weapon set. ;Cost *191 yen + tax Deer Horn Knives (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Deer Horn Knives Deer Horn Knives Screenshot (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Deer Horn Knives screenshot New Weapon Pack 3 Adds a new weapon set. ;Cost *191 yen + tax Dragon Bench (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Dragon Bench Dragon Bench Screenshot (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Dragon Bench screenshot Stage Set 1 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. #Lu Lingqi's Fray - Lu Lingqi centric mission of her supporting her father. #Saving the Emperor - Anti-Dong Zhuo alliance attempts to stop him from taking the emperor into his custody. #Surrounded, but Unyielding - Yuan Shao fights alone against overwhelming odds. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 1-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 1-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 1-3 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 3 Stage Set 2 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. #Rivals Unite - Lu Xun and Zhu Ran stage. #Melee at Jing Province - Cao Cao's army fights to repel Zhuge Liang's tactics. #To Capture the Culprits - Apprehend the quick thieves and reclaim Yuan Shu's treasure. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 2-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 2-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 2-3 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 3 Stage Set 3 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Oath Brothers" landmark. #Cooperation to Enter Shu - Fa Zheng centric stage for allowing Liu Bei's entry into Shu. #Battle of the Bravest - Five Tiger Generals work together to repel the Wei forces. #Subjugate the Rebels - Liu Bei's army must work together to defeat the rebels stationed at Mount Chang. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 3 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Oath Brothers Landmark Stage Set 3-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 3-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 4 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Two Qiaos" landmark. #Escape at Wan Castle - Help Cao Cao escape from Jia Xu's plot at Wan Castle. #Reclaim Red Hare - Lu Lingqi wishes to reclaim her father's horse from enemy forces. #Live, Guo Jia - Defeat the foe as quickly as possible to inspire the dying Guo Jia. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 4 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Two Qiaos Landmark Stage Set 4-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 4-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 5 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Five Elite Generals" landmark. #Revised Peach Garden Oath - The three oath brothers work together to defeat the enemy's tactics before the land's great wars. #Xiahou Ba's Confusion - Xiahou Ba must decide to fight against the Sima family and/or Cao Shuang's supporters. #Breakthrough with Intelligence - The strategists of the first half of the era join forces to defeat their successors' tactics in this dream match. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 5 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Five Elite Generals Landmark Stage Set 5-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 5-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 6 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Five Tiger Generals" landmark. #Slay Wei Yan - Stop Wei Yan's revolt after Zhuge Liang's death. #Breakthrough Hanzhong - Defeat the guarding Wu army as they receive reinforcements from Jiangling. #Race at Yongzhou - Racing competition between the Two Qiaos. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 7 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Five Tiger Generals Landmark Stage Set 6-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 6-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 7 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Four Governor-Generals" landmark. #Siege at Chengdu - Shu works together to drive Xiahou Yuan's army back. #Strategy vs Strategy - Deceive Zhuge Dan and cripple the Wu army from the inside. #Phantoms of Zuo Ci - Stop Zuo Ci and his doppelgangers from interrupting Cao Cao's ambitions. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 6 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Four Governor-Generals Landmark Stage Set 7-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 8 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Sima Clan" landmark. #Capture of Yu Province #Art of War Competition #Tiger Hunt ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 8 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Sima Clan Landmark Stage Set 8-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 9 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Nanman Family" landmark. #Acquire Lu Lingqi #Hunt Cao Cao #Treasure Hunt ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 9 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Nanman Family Landmark Stage Set 9-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 10 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Sun Family" landmark. #Sima Yi's Revolt #Rescue of the Two Qiaos #True Battle of the Three Kingdoms ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Stage Set 10 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Sun Family Landmark Stage Set 10-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 10-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 BGM Set 1 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 3. #THE MEN OF INTELLIGENCE #BLAST FROM THE EAST #WALLCRUSHER #SUPERIOR ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 2 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 4. #STRUGGLE FOR EXISTENCE #DESPERATE SCHEME #A RUNNING FIGHT #THE WALL OF FATE ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 3 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 5. #DANCE MACABRE #FATE CORRODES ME #A RISING FEELING #GREAT RED SPIRIT ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 4 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 6. #CHAOTIC FIELD #MAGNIFICENT SHOW #THE MOST DANGEROUS WAY #ORIENTAL RUSH ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 5 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 7. #HIDE EMOTION #INTENSE COLLISION #ENTRUSTED HOPE #EPIC MAN ;Cost *Free (JP) Original BGM Contains a list of new music themes available for download. Additional tracks will be released each week. #THE SWORD OF A FLOWER #COURAGEOUS ADVANCE #RUN WITH JAGUAR #KEEPER OF THE WALLS ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Character Song BGM Features two tracks from the game's character song CDs as background music. Each one is a loop of the original song's first verse. #Endless Glory (Short Version) - Guo Jia's vocal image song #Red Passion (Short Version) - Zhu Ran's vocal image song ;Cost *Free (JP) PS Avatars PS avatars of the new characters in this title. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content